


Alfred's Alien Abduction

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Hetalia Counterpart Pairings [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is being abducted by aliens while he sleeps at night and he is now determined to put an end to these unwanted nightly visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred's Alien Abduction

Alfred’s Alien Abduction

“So I have something to tell you guys” America started. The countries were attending a world meeting and were currently taking a break. The only ones who stayed in the conference room were America, England, France, Russia, Italy, Germany, and Japan. “I think I’m getting nightly visits from aliens!” he continued.

“Since it was at night are you sure you weren’t just dreaming it?” England asked sarcastically.

“Did the Pictonians come back?!” asked Italy excitedly.

“Why would the Pictonians visit America and not you? You’re the one who gave them the marker” said Germany.

“Because I showed them the best hospitality! But it’s not the Pictonians coming to see me” said America.

“Then perhaps your alien friend invited his friends over without saying anything to you?” suggested France.

“Tony was the first person I went to about this and he says he hasn’t had contact with anyone from his home world since he crashed here and started staying at my place” replied America.

“Well could you tell us more about these nightly visits?” asked Japan. America averted his eyes then.

“Yeah, ok…my evenings are the same as always and then I go to bed. Then I’m not sure what time it happens but when I wake up I’m strapped to a metal table, the kind that medical examiners and morticians use when they dissect and embalm a body. And there’s a huge circular thing with lots of bright lights that nearly blind me but I can usually make out a few shadows nearby which I’m assuming are the aliens. Then one of the aliens come close to me and removes my glasses”

“Why would you wear your glasses to bed?” interrupted Russia.

“Usually I don’t but after the first time this happened I wanted to get a clear look at who was behind this” replied America. He shifted uncomfortably before continuing. “Once my glasses are gone the alien strips me of my clothes and uses instruments to probe and violate me. The weirder part is that in the morning I wake up in my bed fully clothed with my glasses on. So at first I thought I was having a reoccurring dream but when I go to take a shower there are marks on my body and I’m a little sore”

“I think you should check yourself into a hospital. They can watch over you and help you if your alien intruders area mental problem” said Germany.

“But I told you I had physical marks on my body. That proves they’re not a dream or figment of my imagination! Besides I can’t stand doctors or hospitals. Their treatment would be just as bad if not worse than what the aliens are doing” objected America.

“You might just be clumsy. That would explain the marks” said Russia.

“America you are still quite young. Perhaps you should document everything you do every day and if this persists for more than six weeks you can contact us again and we will devise a plan from there” suggested Japan.

‘They don’t believe me. I never should have said anything to them’ America decided. His face for a brief moment showed how hurt he was before returning to his normal carefree expression. Just as he was about to open his mouth and dismiss the whole thing as a bad joke Italy spoke up.

“Why don’t I spend the night and keep watch?”

“What?” America was surprised and dumbfounded.

“Yeah if I spent the night and played guard then I could wake you up when the aliens showed up and then you could try to talk to them about this! And if that doesn’t work I can always make a white flag just for you to use on them!”

“Thanks man! I appreciate that!” America replied happily.

“Well since your problem seems to be solved can we enjoy the rest of our break?” England asked in that unmistakably uptight and sassy tone he often took with America. Without waiting for an answer some of them left the room while others sorted through their documents. Soon enough the meeting resumed and then swiftly ended. As America headed for the door France gave him a quick tap on the shoulder.

“Give me a call tomorrow and let me know how the alien problem goes” he said softly with a small smile. America gave him an affirmative nod before catching up to Italy who was waiting for him in the hallway. It wasn’t long before the two found themselves in America’s living room.

“Make yourself at home. I’m going to call in a pizza, pepperoni ok?” America asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Italy called out as he knelt down in front of a shelf containing a variety of movies that was near the tv.

“Pizza should be here in a half hour” said America as he returned to the living room.

“Good! I thought we could watch a couple movies about aliens!” replied Italy as he removed two titles from America’s collection.

“Ok! Can’t be too prepared for what I’m dealing with” agreed America as he plopped down on the couch and used the remote control to set the tv up. Italy quickly popped in the disc and then joined America on the couch. A few hours later America stood up and stretched. “Alright, I’m going to bed. Where do you want to keep watch?”

“Well if your room is only a few feet down the hall I should be able to hear or at least see some lights out the window from the couch here” replied Italy as he sprawled out.

“Good night then, I’m counting on you” said America as he left for his bedroom. Once in his room America changed, brushed his teeth and curled up under his comforter. America stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to realize where he was. He looked to his side and found his wrist was locked down to a table by a metal cuff. He tried to move the rest of his body and found that all of his limbs were pinned down. His legs were spread shoulder width apart and his arms were pinned on either side of his head.

“Feliciano!” he called out as he started to panic. He thrashed around hoping he would either break or slip out of his restraints. Suddenly the shadow appeared beside him and removed his glasses. “Stop! We need to have a serious talk about this!”  
The shadow didn’t speak but gently brushed what felt like the back of a warm hand soothingly down his cheek. Alfred quieted at the gentle touch. Then the hand was taken away and slowly started to unbutton the top of Alfred’s pajamas. “Stop…” Alfred said quietly as his chest and stomach were exposed. The chilly air caused his nipples to become erect. The hand gently placed its fingertips on Alfred’s skin then traveled from Alfred’s collar bone down his torso to his midline until they reached Alfred’s pajama bottoms. The fingertips slid under the fabric of Alfred’s pants and underwear before viciously sliding them down to his ankles. “Ah!” Alfred let out a surprised yelp at the sudden motion and cold air that evaporated the warmth from his previously covered body. 

The shadow again appeared at Alfred’s side but this time it seemed to be holding something that Alfred couldn’t quite make out. The empty hand suddenly lashed out and with its palm placed on Alfred’s cheek pinned Alfred’s head to the side where Alfred could not see the shadow. Moments later Alfred felt something small and sharp stab into his neck followed by the feel of something icy flow through his vein and travel down his body. “What is that?!” Alfred shrieked weakly.

“Heh heh heh… so cute” a vaguely familiar voice laughed just barely oud enough to be heard as the hand and object was removed. Alfred tilted his head back until he was looking directly up into the blindingly bright lights. Alfred closed his eyes and listened to a soft fluttering followed by a thunk. The table then creaked and he opened his eyes to see the shadow climbing on top of him. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Alfred asked. The shadow again remained silent but began placing sweet kisses in the crook of Alfred’s neck. “Why won’t you answer me?! I told my friends about you and most of them think I’m crazy! You’re ruining my image! I have a friend who talks to his imaginary friends and even he didn’t believe me!” as Alfred spoke the kisses became more passionate almost as if the shadow was enjoying Alfred’s predicament but near the end of Alfred’s rant the shadow growled and sank its teeth into Alfred’s neck and began to suck. “Ow! What are you doing now?!” Moments later the shadow removed its teeth and started roughly nipping at Alfred’s skin as it made its way down to his nipples. The shadow began flicking its tongue over and sucking on one nipple while a hand rubbed and pinched the other.

“Ah! Oh! Stop!” Alfred squirmed at the teasing sensation that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. Next the shadow dug its nails into Alfred’s sides just below his armpits and raked them down leaving long angry red scratches until they reached Alfred’s hips. “Argh!...” he groaned as his tanned skin was ripped. Warm breath and a wet tongue ghosted and trailed a line from the middle of Alfred’s pecks down to his navel where the soft tongue encircled before invading. “Mm!...Don’t!”  
Finally the shadow stopped touching Alfred who had become flushed and was panting in a rather enticing way. Alfred closed his eyes and held his breath in anticipation of what came next. He could hear the wet sucking sounds of the shadow thoroughly coating its fingers in saliva. After a brief moment of silence the first digit was thrust into Alfred’s entrance.

“Ah!” Alfred yelped as the finger was inserted. The finger crooked and poked around testing how deep in could go before Alfred would clench down and moan. Soon the second finger was added. The fingers twisted and spread apart roughly before nearly removing themselves only to be shoved back into Alfred’s velvet heat. Before long a one, two, three motion had been established: spread apart, twist, and thrust.

“I can’t take it anymore! Just hurry up and get this over with!” Alfred pleaded. Alfred’s manhood had become stiff, red, and dripping with precum. The fingers were removed and grasped Alfred’s hips hard enough to bruise. Alfred tensed as he felt the hard shaft penetrate his soft pucker. The shadow didn’t hesitate to establish a rough and quick rhythm. 

“Ah! Ahnmm! Oh!” Alfred whimpered and moaned as shivers of pleasure jolted up his spine. He could feel a tight coil form in his stomach as his prostrate was hit nearly every time the shadow rammed into him. Between his own moaning Alfred listened carefully for any clues to the shadows identity.

“Hah…Hah” The shadow panted in time with its thrusts before suddenly completely pulling out of Alfred.

“Wha..?” Alfred whined at the sudden disappearance of the member. A moment later he felt something warm and sticky hit his thigh. Alfred lifted his head in hopes of seeing something however the shadow wrapped its fingers around Alfred’s cock and began pumping. A few minutes later Alfred lied his head back down and with a groan sent his own seed spilling over his stomach before losing consciousness.

The next morning Alfred awoke with a start. “It happened again” he told himself softly as he recognized his bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and removed his shirt. The mirror reflected the hickey in the crook of his neck, the scratches running down his sides and purple bruises on his hips. Alfred inspected his shirt and felt his thigh. “It’s clean” he stated as he couldn’t feel or see anything dried, wet or sticky on his clothing. He sighed and discarded his pants and underwear into his hamper. Then went to his dresser and pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt, fresh underwear and a pair of jeans before making his way into the living room.

“Feliciano!” Alfred called to the sleeping Italian.

“Good morning!” Feliciano greeted as he stretched.

“What happened last night?! You were supposed to be keeping watch and I was violated again!”

“Uh…well your couch was so comfy and after that pizza I had a nice full belly and I guess I fell asleep” Feliciano replied sheepishly. Alfred sighed in an attempt to release his anger. Then he went into the kitchen and punched France’s number into his phone. 

“Hello?” France answered on the third ring.

“Hey it’s Alfred” America replied almost monotone.

“Ah how did it go with your visitors?”

“Feliciano fell asleep and I was abducted again last night”

“Well that’s unfortunate…I don’t mind staying with you tonight if you want. You sound tired and I promise I won’t fall asleep!”

“Would you really do that?” Alfred asked surprised.

“Of course I would! I’ve known you since you were a tiny little thing and I care about you! So I’ll be over in a few hours ok?”

“Ok! See you then!” Alfred replied before hanging up.

“Um Alfred” Feliciano called from the archway connecting the living room and the kitchen. “I’m really sorry for falling asleep last night do you think I could make us breakfast before I leave as an apology?”

“Yeah that’d be great!” Alfred replied with his usual cheerful smile as he returned to the living room. He sat down on the couch and watched the news while Feliciano fixed breakfast.

“Finished!” Feliciano called out nearly a half an hour later. Alfred entered the kitchen and started to drool at the first class spread of pancakes, ham, toast, omelets, and bacon.

“Wow! When you cook like this I can’t help but forgive you for almost anything!” Alfred said blissfully as he took his seat at the table and practically inhaled the delicious meal that sat before him. As soon as Alfred finished Feliciano cleared the table and did the dishes while Alfred recovered from his food coma.

“You don’t have to do that I’ll do them later” Alfred said from the table.

“It’s a habit of mine now since Germany likes a clean kitchen” he replied as he scrubbed the dishes and put them in the dish washer.

“I hope you get your alien problem taken care of soon” said Feliciano as he departed from Alfred’s home.

“Me too. Have a safe trip home and thanks again for breakfast!” replied Alfred as he closed the door. He then wearily made his way over to the couch and collapsed. He nuzzled his head into the small pillow and fell asleep. It was evening when Alfred awoke to someone incessantly ringing his doorbell.

“I’m coming!” Alfred shouted as he jumped up and answered the door.

“Really Alfred what were you doing?” asked Francis as he pushed past his host. “I’ve been standing out there for twenty minutes! I’ve been knocking, calling your house phone, cell phone and then I just held down the button to your doorbell”

“Sorry! I haven’t been getting much sleep lately and just passed out on my couch after Feliciano left…which really is comfortable” apologized Alfred. ‘Since I just did to Francis what Feliciano did to me I should really find a way to apologize to them better later’

“Well since you just woke up what you like to do for the next few hours?”

“Hmm I watched movies with Feli yesterday so we could either play video games or board games”

“I’m not much of a gamer so I’ll have to go with board games”

“Great cause I have this game called atmosfear and the way you play is popping in this dvd that has this guy called the Gatekeeper and he tells random players to do things or tell the other players about themselves during the game. Other than that it’s a straight forward board game that you move around by rolling dice and picking up cards. I think my favorite thing about the game though is that the pieces that represent you on the board are ghouls! You have your choice from a vampire, werewolf, zombie, witch, mummy or poltergeist” explained Alfred.

“Sounds fun” Francis replied reluctantly. ‘No wonder he’s having nightmares’

“Ready to call it a night?” Alfred asked a few hours later.

“Sure, that creep really had it out for me” replied Francis.

“Yeah the Gatekeeper gets pretty merciless once he’s decided on which player he wants to pick on! So I’m going to have you stay in the guest room since I really don’t want a repeat of last night”

“That’s fine with me” said Francis as he stood up and followed Alfred into the hallway.

“This is the guest room and my room is right next door” said Alfred as he pushed open the second door down the hallway.

“Go get some sleep. I’ll be sure to let you know if any uninvited visitors drop by”

“Thanks I’ll owe you one!” said Alfred as he went to his own room. He glanced at his alarm clock as soon as his door was shut. ‘Nine o clock. Since I took that nap I’m not really tired. I guess I’ll take a shower’ he thought to himself as he stepped into the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head.

He twisted the shower handle until it was in the middle of the red bars that formed a half circle around the handle. He then removed his pants, underwear, and glasses before examining the marks on his body again. He gently ran his fingers over the marks testing how tender they were. Once he could feel the humidity in the air he stepped into the shower and let the water drench his body. He breathed the steam in deeply and let the heat from the water seep into his skin. ‘It’ll be ok…I’ll be ok’ he reassured himself as he lathered his body with his soap bar and rinsed his hair. He stepped out of the shower refreshed and wrapped himself in a towel before replacing his glasses.

“Tonight I get to the bottom of this” he murmured to himself as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a tank top and a pair of boxers then got into bed. He pulled his comforter over his body but kept one arm out resting on top of his body. He kept his gaze fixed on his alarm clock which now read 9:30. Past his clock he had a clear view of his window but this left his back to his bedroom door. 

“My cute Alfred” Francis said aloud to himself as he slowly pushed open the door to Alfred’s bedroom.

‘Francis?’ Alfred pondered as he heard the familiar voice and his bedroom door creak open. As the footsteps loomed closer Alfred quickly glanced at his clock before closing his eyes. ‘11:00. It’s ok…just relax’ he willed himself as he concentrated on making his breath even. ‘What so you want?!’ he demanded silently as he sensed Francis approach close enough that surely Francis’ shadow was cast over his body. ‘Huh?!’ a chill shot up Alfred’s spine as he felt Francis’ weight push part of the bed down and the cover lift slightly as Francis slid in next to him.

“Hoh hoh hoh my cute little Alfred~” Francis said excitedly as he slipped his hand down Alfred’s boxers and gently touched his dick.

“What do you think you’re doing you fucking pervert!” Alfred shouted as he shoved Francis off of him and jumped out of bed.

“Ah! You were awake?” Francis countered shocked.

“I can’t believe I trusted you! How sick in the head do you have to be to sneak into someone’s room and molest them? And even worse you tricked me into thinking these horrible things were done by aliens and made me look like such a fool!” Alfred screamed headily before running out of the room.

“Alfred wait! I’m guilty of sneaking into your room and getting a little too friendly with you tonight but I swear I haven’t done anything to you any other night! I really just wanted to comfort you!” Francis called as he chased after Alfred. “What are you doing?”

Alfred angrily slammed the kitchen phone back on its hook only to immediately pick it up again and punch in another number.

“Hello?” England answered on the other end of the line.

“Hey it’s Alfred. I really need you to come over to my place”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?! Go to bed and forget about your delusions!”

“I was having Francis spend the night and it turns out he’s my alien invader. I caught him red handed in my bed trying to touch me. I feel like you’re the only person I can really count on to be here for me, please come?”

“Alfred I promise you I didn’t assault you the other times” Francis pleaded his innocence.

“It had to have been you! You called me cute just now and that’s the only thing my alien has ever said to me and he said it for the first time last night!” Alfred snapped.

“Alfred?! I’ll be over in one hour so wait for me” England replied before hanging up. Alfred followed suit after hearing the click signaling that England had hung up. 

“I think you should leave” Alfred told Francis.

“That would probably be best” Francis replied as he left to change. “When you’re less upset feel free to give me a call” and with that Francis shut the front door behind him. Alfred sat on his couch and let the events from the past couple days play through his mind. Exactly an hour after Francis left England pounded on Alfred’s front door.

“Where is that frog?!” Arthur demanded as soon as Alfred opened the door.

“I made him leave after I hung up with you. I’m so glad you came!” replied Alfred as he pulled Arthur to his chest.

“Alfred?” Arthur asked as he looked at the younger man’s face.

“Arthur how could I have been so dumb and let this happen to me?”

“Come sit on the couch” said Arthur as he pushed away from Alfred’s embrace. “Alfred I can’t stand to see you like this”

“You’re the only person I would ever be ok with seeing me like this. I’m so tired…” said Alfred as he rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “You’ve always been there for me-”

“Alfred stop. I’m livid over what Francis tried to do to you and I feel terrible about this but the alien who’s been abducting you is me” Arthur interrupted. 

“What? No…you’d never do that…you’re a gentleman! Way too prim and proper and you still think of me like a kid brother right?” Alfred tried to rationalize as he lifted his head to look Arthur in the eye.

“I’m very fond of you still but I stopped thinking of you as a child or my brother after the revolutionary war. At first I thought I was doing this to get back at you for calling some of my friends imaginary and I think I’m a little jealous that everyone acknowledges that you have an alien and a whale but they won’t do the same for my friends. It wasn’t until an hour ago that I realized I was really hurting you and hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do” Arthur confessed.

“You’re lying! There’s no way someone as small as you could move someone as big as me without waking me up!” Alfred replied with his eyes wide and desperately searching Arthur’s for some sign that what he was saying was some kind of cruel joke.

“I’m not. I used to be a pirate and I’m known for taking on forces that are bigger than me and winning. I will admit moving you does take some effort but lucky for me you’re a deep sleeper and I usually use a stretcher with wheels to move you from the bed to the shed”

“The shed?”

“Yes. You never go into your shed so I decorated it with Halloween props to make you think it was aliens. Come with me and I’ll show you”

Alfred reluctantly went into his room and changed into the clothes he was wearing earlier before following Arthur outside to his shed which sat a few feet away from his house. “I also hate to point this out but Francis and I both live about eight hours away from you. So there’s no way I could have gotten here in an hour unless I was close by. I even had an excuse prepared as to how I got here so fast. I was going to tell you that I decided to stay at a hotel nearby because I was worried about you. That’s also why you could only reach me by my cell phone and not my home phone like you usually would” explained Arthur as he unlocked and opened the shed. Alfred flicked on the light and his heart sank at the sight before him. The small shed contained an emergency stretcher on wheels that was along the back wall. A metal examining table sat in the middle of the room with a huge surgical light craned over the table. Near the table were wax figures from classic movies.

“I’m sorry for the deception and for forcing myself on you but I hope in time you can forgive me and we can move past this because I love-”

“Arthur I really don’t see that happening. You don’t do something like this to someone you care about let alone expect a good relationship after something like this. I don’t think I’ll be able the stomach the sight of you for a while so do me a favor and stay away from me” Alfred said darkly as he turned and went back into his house.

“Alfred please wait!” Arthur called out while stretching his arm out towards him. Alfred reappeared a moment later and headed for his car. “Where are you going?”

“I need to be alone right now. After the revolutionary war I didn’t think you could ever do anything to disappoint or hurt me again but it looks like I was wrong so from now on just leave me alone!” replied Alfred as he got into his car and drove off.

“You broke my heart after you decided to be independent from me and like you I didn’t think you could ever inflict such pain on me again but here you are doing it again you repeat offender!” Arthur said to himself as tears spilled from his eyes. He balled his hands into fists in a weak attempt to keep control over his emotions.

Three months passed before the two saw each other again at the next world meeting.

‘He looks better. More like his old self’ Arthur decided as he watched Alfred talk excitedly with his hands emphasizing his points wildly. A few times the two briefly made eye contact before looking away.

“So did you ever get to the bottom of your alien situation?” asked Germany during the break.

“Yeah the situation resolved itself after the last world meeting” replied Alfred.

“Glad to hear it” Germany offered a sincere smile before leaving the room. Arthur looked around uncomfortably as America spoke with Germany.

‘Should I leave or will he?’ Arthur asked himself. A moment later America’s conversation with Germany ended and he locked eyes with Arthur. ‘I have to get out of here!’ Arthur panicked as he abruptly stood up and made a break for the door.

“Arthur wait!” said Alfred as he grabbed Arthur’s elbow in the doorway. Arthur glanced nervously over his shoulder at the younger nation. “Look I’ve had some time to cool my head and reflect on everything and I don’t want to throw away centuries of friendship over this so if you want to hang out or something give me a call ok?”

“Then how about tomorrow? You could come over to my flat and spend the night” replied Arthur relieved.

“I can do that” Alfred agreed with a small smile. The following evening came soon enough. Arthur had just finished setting a small table for two when Alfred knocked on his door.

“Thanks for having me over” said Alfred as he kicked off his shoes and followed Arthur into the kitchen. The first thing Alfred noticed was a small table with a lone lit candle in the middle that had been set for two.

“I was going to cook but I thought you’d be happier if I just picked something up” said Arthur as he snatched two McDonalds bags off the counter and placed the contents on the plates.

“Thank you!” Alfred said cheerily as he sat down and dug into the burger and fries that were in front of him.

“It’s not much but I wanted to show you that I still feel bad about what happened” replied Arthur as he alternated between looking apologetically at Alfred and glancing down disgustedly at the meal in front of him. “Alfred was it just that I tricked you or did you hate me touching you as well?”

“Um…I guess I didn’t completely hate the touching” Alfred replied slowly and slightly unsure about his answer as he gulped down the last bite of his burger. Arthur’s eyes immediately lit up and he instantly stood and approached his nervous guest.

“Then do you think you could try to have a relationship with me? I can show you more passion and be much more gentle now that I’m not pretending to be some ravenous beast. I even have some things in my bedroom that would make it easier and maybe more exciting” Arthur said as he placed his hands on Alfred’s shoulders and lowered his face until he was practically whispering in his ear. Alfred’s face flushed at Arthur’s intimacy. 

“I guess I’m up to giving it a try” Alfred replied nervously.

“Wonderful!” Arthur exclaimed as he took Alfred by the hand and led him into the bedroom. “Is there anything I should refrain from doing?” asked Arthur as he slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Once it was open Arthur casually shrugged his shoulders and let the shirt fall to his elbows momentarily before extending his arms thus letting the shirt flutter to the floor. Alfred averted his eyes at the sight of the half naked Englishman.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Arthur assured Alfred as he approached him and put his hands reassuringly on his shoulders. As soon as Alfred turned his head to make eye contact Arthur pressed his lips against his. Alfred slightly parted his lips allowing Arthur’s tongue access. As Arthur entwined his tongue with Alfred’s he gently pushed Alfred until he stumbled over the edge of the bed and landed so that he was sitting on it. Arthur swiftly lowered himself to his knees so that he was kneeling in between Alfred’s legs. Arthur kept his eyes on Alfred’s expression as he unbuttoned and unzipped Alfred’s jeans. As Arthur tugged on the hem of the jeans and underwear Alfred lifted himself slightly so Arthur could discard the pesky garments.

“Just relax. I’m going to make sure you feel pleasure this time” Arthur said soothingly as he placed his hands on Alfred’s thighs.

“Arthur-” Alfred started as the seasoned man before him gently pushed Alfred’s legs farther apart to reveal his member which had already come to full attention.

“It’s all right. Just let me know when you’re about to burst” said Arthur as he took Alfred’s erect cock into his mouth in a single practiced motion.

“Oh~” Alfred moaned as he relished the moist heat that now surrounded his dick. Arthur allowed as much saliva as he could to coat Alfred’s cock before bobbing his head and sucking as much of his saliva off of Alfred’s organ as he could manage. Arthur easily established the motion as he allowed his saliva to again coat Alfred as he bobbed down only to suck it away when he bobbed back up.

“Arthur” Alfred called in time with the bobs. Alfred gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair then gripped it thus controlling Arthur’s speed. Soon enough Alfred’s pitch increased as he called the Englishman’s name. Picking up on Alfred’s cue Arthur gently pushed on Alfred’s thighs in an attempt to free himself but instead Alfred shoved the older man’s head down and ejaculated with a throaty grunt. As soon as the semen entered Arthur’s mouth he began struggling and choking. “Oh sorry!” Alfred exclaimed as he released the other man.

“Kagh Kagh” Arthur choked and sputtered as the semen slid down his throat. “It’s…ok” he coughed as he desperately tried to refill his lungs with oxygen. Once Arthur had recovered he stood and removed the rest of his clothing. While Arthur’s gaze was focused on his clothes Alfred took the opportunity to discard his shirt. Arthur then walked over to his night stand and pulled a tube of lubricant and a vibrator from the drawer.  
“It’s been three months so I need to prepare you” explained Arthur with a suave smile as he took in Alfred’s worried expression. Reluctantly Alfred crawled up to the top of the bed and rested his head on a pillow while sticking his rear in the air. Arthur poured a generous amount on the toy then climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Alfred. Arthur used one hand to part Alfred’s cheeks and the other to position the toy at his entrance.

“Uugh” Alfred whimpered as Arthur guided the toy inside of him.

“Shh if you want to stop just say so and I will” Arthur said as he rubbed small circles on his back. When Alfred remained silent Arthur flipped the switch on the vibrator.

“Ah!” a surprised yelp escaped Alfred before he covered his mouth with his hands. Alfred quickly found himself in a haze as the vibrator massaged his prostrate. 

“How are you doing Alfred?”

“Mmm” Alfred moaned back pleasantly. Suddenly Arthur removed the vibrator and tossed it aside. “Hey!”

“I can’t wait anymore” Arthur panted. Alfred glanced behind him to see the lust that had claimed his handsome features. “Stack the pillows on top of each other and then lie your upper body on them”

Alfred did as Arthur instructed. He stacked the numerous pillows on top of one another and then kneeled in front of them so that his head and chest were resting on them. While he did this he heard Arthur squirt the rest of the lubricant on his cock and slick it up. As soon as Alfred was in position Arthur came up behind him and placed his legs on the outside of Alfred’s. He then leaned over so that his chest was resting on Alfred’s back and entwined their fingers. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready” Alfred panted.

“You really are adorable” Arthur whispered in his ear as he thrust into him.

“Hngh!” Alfred groaned at the intrusion.

“You’ve really tightened up since last time” Arthur commented as he waited for Alfred to get used to his length.

“Hah…move” Alfred panted impatiently. Arthur obliged by immediately starting off at a quick rough pace.

“I really…did miss…ah!..this part..oh!..of your..hah!..abductions!” Alfred panted breathlessly as his glasses fogged up and stars started flashing before his eyes.

“I’ve really…missed you” Arthur responded between thrusts as sweat made his body glisten and drops fell sporadically down his face. “Are you there?” Arthur asked with his voice tight.

“Yeah! Ah!” Alfred replied as they simultaneously came; Arthur inside of Alfred and Alfred over the bedding. Arthur lied on top of Alfred for a few moments as he rode out his orgasm. After he pulled out and lied on his back beside Alfred.

“I think I’m really going to enjoy a relationship with you” Alfred sighed contently.

“Me too” agreed Arthur as he wrapped an arm around his lover thus pulling him into an embrace before they both fell into a deep satisfying sleep.


End file.
